


Why Won't You Just Ask?

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami is horny he always comes to Gackt, though he never has the courage to just ask for what he wants. Tonight Gackt decides to force his lover to speak up, though it doesn't go quite the way Gackt had planned.





	Why Won't You Just Ask?

            When Kami was horny he never came out and said it, he claimed it was because he was too shy but Gackt knew better. His lover liked to appear sweet and innocence and so instead of just saying ‘Can we have sex?' he tried to trick Gackt into saying it for him. He was well accomplished at it and most of the time the vocalist didn't care, he had no reservations about saying those words and couldn't care less if others thought him a sex mad lunatic, tonight though was one of those nights that he really wasn't in the mood.

            He was tired and his throat hurt from too much practise, to make matters worse, he'd not been focusing probably during karate practise that morning and now his hip ached because of it. He might appear unstoppable but he was only human and had his limits, just like everyone else.

            Of course, not wanting sex and not having sex were entirely different concepts in Gackt's mind. If Kami asked, then he would agree without hesitation, how far would his lover go before he gave in and asked though? It was something Gackt had never tested before but tonight he would.

            He'd been watching a film when all this had started, sat up in bed with his back supported by the pillows as Kami was elsewhere doing other things, though Gackt wasn't entirely sure exactly what. He'd left Kami playing video games but who was to say if he'd been playing them just before he came into the room with a bulge in his trousers that could only be caused by an erection.

            Gackt smiled at Kami before turning his attention back to the TV, knowing that his lover would be pouting right now. More often than not just turning up in the room like this was enough for Gackt to summon him into the bed but Gackt was been stubborn tonight and did nothing off the sort.

            Moments later Kami was sat beside Gackt with his head resting against his lover’s shoulder, Gackt's arm wrapped loosely over his shoulders holding him close, as if he simply thought Kami had appeared to watch the film with him. He knew Kami's seduction technique of by heart and sure enough there was the hand resting high up on his thigh, just a casual touch but one that always had a finger or two resting against his crotch. Deceptively innocent, though Gackt had long since figured out Kami's game. Next Kami would make himself more comfortable, in such a way that his erection would brush against his leg in the process, and there it was.

            Struggling to stop the smile playing on his lips, Gackt continued to focus on the film, though he no longer really knew what was going on. It wasn't like he even cared about the characters on screen any more.

            Beside him Kami was getting desperate, he knew Gackt knew he wanted sex but his lover wasn't giving in. How could he have missed the fact he was hard? He'd probably seen the moment Kami had entered the room, his gaze had fallen low enough, and was now playing hard to get. It was a shocking revelation to Kami that Gackt could behave like this but he wasn't prepared to ask for what he wanted. The fun was in getting Gackt to dominate him, without admitting he loved to submit and he had more tricks to achieve this than just letting Gackt know he wanted sex.

            “Gackt,” Kami spoke up, trying to make his voice sound as pitiful as possible. “I'm lonely.”

            “What are you talking about? I'm right here?” Gackt asked but Kami pouted and Gackt gave in and kissed him. A brief touch of their lips and he was focusing on that stupid film once more. Annoyed, Kami grabbed the remote and paused the film so that he would be Gackt's entire focus for once. It was clear Gackt hadn't cared about the film because he made no protests and happily pulled Kami closer so that they could kiss hungrily.

            “Just ask baby.” Gackt suggested but Kami wouldn't do that.

            “Gackt please, you know what I want.” Kami complained.

            “Do I?” Gackt teased.

            “You do!” Kami exclaimed annoyed.

            “You're not getting any unless you ask.” Gackt informed him.

            “Oh well.” Kami replied, with a playful glint in his eyes as the game shifted. If Gackt was been stubborn and not playing along then he'd just have to take matters into his own hands. Knowing this was the last thing Gackt had suspected from him, he removed himself from the bed and quickly stripped off before pulling open a drawer and retrieving a large vibrator and a bottle of lube. If Gackt was going to ignore his need, then he'd ignore Gackt!

            Settling back on the bed, ignoring Gackt's stunned look, he coated his fingers with lube and began to prepare himself for the toy as if the other wasn't even there. He resisted the urge to look over at Gackt and kept the smirk hidden, though he could tell from the silence that he had Gackt's full attention now. Well it served Gackt right, he had made it perfectly clear he wanted Gackt to pleasure him and the vocalist had stubbornly refuse to do so.

            Once prepared, Kami gently slid the toy inside himself, making no attempt to hide his gasps and moans, he was alone after all. Or perhaps not, as he finally glanced at Gackt who was staring at him in both shock and open lust, still too stubborn to do anything about Kami's predicament. Well it was his loss.

            Kami played with the toy for a while without switching it on, as he got used to its presence inside him. It was nice but nothing special, not when used on yourself because your lover was being stubborn and refusing to help you out.

            Kami wasn't really mad at Gackt, just frustrated and so finally he decided to include Gackt, willing or not, in his pleasure. Carefully straddling his lover, so as not to let the toy fall out, Kami turned the vibrator on and gasped in the intense pleasure. He'd forgotten it was still on full vibration from the other week when Gackt had really been teasing him with it. Oh well, it was on now and pleasuring him so much! Wanting to share the pleasure with Gackt, Kami shifted carefully so that the vibrations from the toy carried down over Gackt's crotch, causing the other to gasp in surprised pleasure. Even now he wasn't helping Kami out but the drummer no longer cared, wrapping his fingers around his erection Kami began to jerk himself off, quickly moaning loudly and wantonly as the double pleasure filled him. Imagine masturbating without anything inside you! He'd done that before he knew he was gay but now, as long as there was a toy in reach, he always gave himself the double pleasure. It was the easiest way to reach completion and the most fun.

            Tonight Kami decided to hold back as long as possible, he really wanted to put on a show for Gackt in hopes he'd give in and finally want to have sex, this really wasn't like him but Kami wasn't worried yet. One night of been rejected could mean a thousand things and it really wasn't likely that Gackt was no longer attracted to him. They had a healthy sex life and so Kami concluded he must just be tired.

            Gackt lay beneath Kami shocked at this turn of events. How had his sweet lover, who couldn't even ask for sex, have turned into this? Kami was nothing but lust and desire right now and naturally Gackt was affected by this. He was slowly becoming convinced he was dreaming, though he knew he wasn't. Perhaps this was Kami's way of proving he didn't need him? If it was, then it had worked, as Gackt couldn't help but feel a little rejected by his lover right now. It was a foolish emotion because Kami had come to him before, he'd been the one stupid enough not to offer a hand or a mouth. Perhaps he should help Kami now?

            With a groan Kami came, splattering his seed across Gackt's chest, and with a blissful smiled turned the toy off and removed it from his body, pleased to see just how aroused Gackt had become. He certainly still knew how to turn Gackt on and, as their eyes met, it was clear Gackt wanted help.

            “God you’re so hot! Who would have thought you'd do that!” Gackt exclaimed but Kami only smiled and turned to go. “Hey! Not finishing what you started?”

            “I'm going to shower,” Kami replied. “If you wanted help with your erection, you should have helped with mine.”

            “Kami!” Gackt called after his retreating lover in shock. How could Kami reject him?! This wasn't fair! OK, perhaps it was fair, he had rejected Kami after all but he'd learnt his lesson now. No matter how tired he might be, in the future he would at least find the energy to help Kami out, the consequences for not doing so just weren't worth it.


End file.
